degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 201: Settle Down
Main Plot: Trey (Trey is with a group of his friends at the mall) Trey: I can’t believe I actually bought a binder… Caylee: Why? Isn’t that what normal trans kids do? Trey: Yeah…but…it just makes this whole change more official. Tim: Aw, Trey getting all nostalgic. Trey: Sorry, I’m done. Lauren: No, this is a historic point for us guys. I mean, one more semester until we graduate. Caylee: For you guys at least, Me and Jamie still have a whole other year after this one. Tim: You’ll get through it. We all managed to do it somehow. Jamie: How will I get through a whole year without my baby with me? Jeremy: You’ll have to find a way, darling. (They kiss and laugh) Trey: Then we can move away and never look back. Ken: Are we still going to stay in contact? Jeremy: We’d better. Lauren: I feel like we will. Trey: Guys, what do you think about me coming out to my parents before I leave? Tim: I think that’s a great idea! Trey: I mean…what’s the worst they could do? Lauren: Kick you out and refuse to pay for your college…sorry… Jamie: You have a lot of time to think about that, Trey. It’s the last week before school starts again, let’s just soak up the break. Trey: You’re right, where to next? Caylee: Hot Topic! Our homeland! (Everyone runs to the store and Trey lags behind) Trey: Plenty of time to think about that stuff later…just de-stress yourself, Trey. (Trey takes a deep breath and follows his friends) Sub Plot: Eric (Eric and Keith are playing video games on the couch) Eric: Dude…this is getting boring. Keith: I know, we’ve been doing this all break. Eric: We only have a week left, let’s do something…spontaneous! Keith: What did you have in mind? Eric: I don’t know…school is so stressful and dramatic, let’s just have a night where we get away from it all one last time. Keith: That sounds perfect! Eric: Doesn’t it! Now we just have to find something to do… Keith: This is harder than I expected… Eric: Yeah… (They go back to playing video games) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle and Alicia are doing their makeup in her mirror) Alicia: We look like raccoons. Danielle: Sexy raccoons. Alicia: This is true… Danielle: Maybe I need to change my look… Alicia: Change it how? Danielle: I don’t know, maybe make myself look…edgier. Alicia: Sounds rebellious. (Danielle’s mom walks in) Mrs. Hooper: Hey girls, the pizza is here. What are you two wearing? Danielle: I think this may be my new look. Mrs. Hooper: Not in this house, it isn’t. Wipe that off right now, you look like prostitutes! Danielle: But mom, everyone wears makeup like this! Mrs. Hooper: I don’t care, I’m not letting my daughter look like a stripper! Take it off now, not another word. (Her mom leaves and Danielle groans) Danielle: That is so unfair. Alicia: You do kinda look a little slutty…Brad might not like it. Danielle: He would think it’s hot, believe me. Alicia: Whatever you say… Main Plot: Trey (Trey and Tim are in his backyard throwing a football) Trey: So about what you said earlier at the mall… Tim: What? Tim: Should I really come out to my parents? Tim: Well I mean, you’re going to have to tell them someday. Trey: Obviously. Tim: Would you rather they hear it from you or a random person? Trey: Me…I never really thought of it that way. Tim: You don’t have to do it this second, though. Trey: Can I tell you something? Tim: Yeah. Trey: I’m really, really scared to. Tim: That’s natural. You think you’re the only person to ever do this? I bet if you go online there are hundreds of videos of trans kids giving advice on how to come out to your parents. Trey: Yeah…but after how Isaac reacted…I’m scared they’ll do the same. Tim: Isaac reacted like a douchebag. More people reacted positively than not, right? Trey: Yeah. Tim: So there’s a better chance of your parents reacting positively as well. Trey: True…how do I do it though? Tim: Well don’t beat around the bush about it, just come out and say it. Trey: Walk in the room, hey guys, I’m trans! Tim: You know what I mean. Trey: Yeah…I need to get this over with. Rip the band-aid off. Tim: Whatever you think is best. I’m right behind you 100% no matter what. Trey: Thanks man. Tim: No problem. One thing though. Trey: Yeah? Tim: You throw a football like you’re still a girl. Trey: Oh shut up! (They both laugh) Sub Plot: Eric (Eric runs up to Keith’s door and knocks like a crazy person) Keith: What could you possibly want? Eric: I found out what we can do! Keith: Well tell me! Eric: My brother is having this crazy party at his house tomorrow and I got invited! Keith: Well I didn’t. Eric: Yeah, but I doubt he’ll care if I bring anyone. Keith: Crazy party huh? Haven’t been to one of those before…should I be concerned? Eric: No, dude. They’re sweet. Keith: It just seems like I’m at a much higher class than a bunch of crazed college students. Eric: What? Keith: I guess I’ll go…but only because I have nothing else to do. Eric: Get ready to party it up bro! Whoo! Keith: Calm down, gorilla man. Main Plot: Trey (Trey is sitting at the dinner table with his parents) Mrs. Nitt: Hon, are you going to eat at all? Trey: I’m just not that hungry… Mr. Nitt: Something wrong? Trey: Kinda. Mrs. Nitt: What is it? Trey: If I told you guys something kind of shocking…you’d still love me right? Mrs. Nitt: Of course! What happened? Trey: I don’t really know how to say it…but I’m not gonna beat around the bush. I’m transgender. The name change, the style change, it’s all because I’m a boy. Mr. Nitt: Wow…um. Mrs. Nitt: What are you talking about? You’re a girl. Trey: On the outside, yes, but in my head, in my brain…I’m a boy. Mr. Nitt: Trina, this is insane, eat your dinner. Trey: Don’t call me Trina! Mr. Nitt: You are a girl and you will stay a girl the way god made you! Trey: I’m almost 18! I’m a boy and if I want to make the decision to be transgender then you can’t stop me. Mrs. Nitt: Leave the house, Trina. Trey: What? Mrs. Nitt: Me and your father need to talk about this alone, without you. Please leave and come back in twenty minutes. Okay? (Trey slowly leaves the table and walks out the door, kicking the lamppost outside) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle, Sophie, and Abby are at the mall) Abby: Before we leave I have to get those platform shoes at H&M. Sophie: I need to get a dress there, they are so cute! Danielle: Hey you guys, I’m going to stop at hot topic, want to join? Abby: Um why? Danielle: That store’s cool. Sophie: Uh, okay? (They walk in and Danielle runs up to a black, ripped, goth dress) Danielle: I need to get this! Abby: That’s hideous, you seriously like that? Danielle: It’s edgy and kickass! I love it! Sophie: Whatever you say, Danielle. Danielle: Plus, it’ll piss off my mom, so that’s a plus. Abby: You’re going to try it on? Danielle: I don’t even care if it fits right, I’m buying it right now. Sophie: You sure? What if you have to return it? Danielle: It says it’s my size and it looks like it’ll fit, so why bother trying it on? Abby: Then let’s go pay. Cashier: Nice choice, that’ll be $45.99. Danielle: Perfect. Cashier: We’re running a special on tapers, two for one. Danielle: I’ve never tried them before…what sizes should I get? Sophie: Whoa, you’re going to do that to your ears? Danielle: It’s cool, why not. Abby: You’re insane! (Abby laughs and Danielle picks out the smallest sizes) Danielle: Let’s see what my mom thinks about these… Sub Plot: Eric (Eric and Keith walk into the party and it is utter chaos) Keith: Whoa. Eric: Whoa’s right…this is awesome! Ethan: What’s up my man! Eric: Are you drunk? Ethan: Why do you say that? Eric: Because we hate each other and you’re acting like we’re bros. Ethan: Maybe...who’s your friend? Eric: This is Keith. Keith, you don’t want to hang around this guy, he’s a douche. Keith: Oh… Ethan: I’m a douche? I’m not the one who jumped a guy in the middle of a parking lot and then ran off. Eric: You started it bro! Ethan: You wanna go again? Keith: Eric, no. Let’s go. (Keith walks Eric away and he grabs a beer) Eric: Now I’m the one who needs to get drunk. Keith: Did you really jump that guy? Eric: He was trying to get between my best friend and his girlfriend and threw a punch at him…I overreacted, but whatever. Keith: That’s…crazy. Eric: Yeah. Want a beer? Keith: Uh…no. Eric: Your loss bro, come on it’s a party. You gotta let loose! Keith: I think I’ll pass. Eric: Well don’t be surprised if I’m completely wasted by the end of the night. Just warning you now bro! Keith: Oh…great. (A guy pushes past Keith and he rolls his eyes) Main Plot: Trey (Trey slowly opens the door to his house and takes a deep breath) Trey: I’m back! Mr. Nitt: We’re in here! Trey: So… Mrs. Nitt: Take a seat. (Trey sits down and starts fidgeting) Mr. Nitt: Me and your mother talked…and we both came to the conclusion, that this-whatever is going on in your head-is not normal. It can’t happen, Trina. Trey: Don’t call me that… Mrs. Nitt: We just want you to get better. Trey: I’m not sick! Mr. Nitt: Yes you are…in the head. Mrs. Nitt: We’re going to enlist you at a mental hospital a few towns away. Trey: What?! You guys are putting me in the loony bin?! Mr. Nitt: It’s not like that- Trey: What kind of parents are you… Mrs. Nitt: We’re going to help you, Trina. Trey: I can’t believe this… Mr. Nitt: Now go to your room while we call the hospital. Trey: Fine…but you’d better hope I’m still there in the morning… (Trey kicks his chair as he leaves and starts sobbing once he’s out of their sight) Sub Plot: Eric (Keith is standing awkwardly in the corner of the room while Eric does jello shots) Miranda: Hey there, cutie. Carly: What are you doing here all alone? Keith: Watching my friend act like an idiot. Miranda: Why don’t we get out of here, maybe hang out in my car. Carly: Or do some more things… Keith: Sorry, I’m gay. I like the dick. Why don’t you whores go terrorize some other pathetic guy. Miranda: Whatever, douchebag. Carly: How rude! Keith: I’m so done! Eric man, let’s go. Eric: Why? This party is epic! Keith: No it’s not. Eric: Have some booze, bud! Justin: Hey, tell your faggot friend he needs to let loose! Keith: Excuse me? Eric: Dude, he was joking. Keith: Yeah, it didn’t sound like it. Justin: Fag, are you looking at my junk? Keith: Hey dipwad, fuck off! (Justin throws his beer all over Keith) Justin: Hey, why don’t you flirt with some other faggot! Keith: I’m out of here! Eric: Dude, dude, dude. That was wrong, but you don’t have to leave. Keith: I’m covered in beer, if my mom smells me, I’m busted. Ethan: Come on, man, I’ll find you another shirt. Eric: No, don’t leave with him. Keith: Why not? He’s being a much better friend than you are. (Ethan and Keith walk away and Eric looks shocked) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle walks into the house with her tapers and goth dress on) Danielle: Hey, mom! Mrs. Hooper: What in god’s name are you wearing? Danielle: I thought maybe I’d go for a little edgier look this semester. Mrs. Hooper: You look like a slut! Take those clothes off right now! Danielle: But I like them. Mrs. Hooper: Frankly, I couldn’t care less. Danielle: But mom- Mrs. Hooper: Take it off right now. Danielle: I’m in high school. I’m fifteen! I can make my own decisions. Mrs. Hooper: Obviously you can’t if you would make such an immature decision to wear this! Danielle: Fine…I’ll take it off and return it…but I’m not happy about it. (Danielle storms into her room and starts taking pictures of herself in the dress) Main Plot: Trey (Trey is on his bed, talking to Tim on the phone) Trey: Man, you have to come and get me out of here. Tim: Why would they send you to a mental ward? It doesn’t make sense. Trey: I don’t know their logic, I just can’t go! Tim: Obviously! I’m at work right now, but let me talk to my boss, maybe I can convince him to let me off early. Trey: Please hurry! Tim: I’ll try man. (Trey hangs up the phone and starts packing a suitcase) Sub Plot: Eric (Ethan and Eric return and Keith has changed) Keith: Eric, I’m leaving and it’s up to you if you’re coming with me. Eric: No way man, me and Justin are going to go streaking! Keith: Who? Eric: Justin; my brother. Justin: Oh, the fag’s back. Keith: This ass is your brother? Justin: I’ve been called worse. Ready to go, bro? Eric: Let’s do this! Keith: Eric, you’re not going streaking! Are you crazy? Eric: Possibly. Keith: You’re coming home with me, okay? (Keith starts dragging Eric and Justin pushes him off) Justin: He’s my brother, so get lost. Keith: Stop acting like an idiot, both of you could end up in jail! Justin: Maybe this will calm you down. (Justin starts taking off all his clothes) Justin: This getting you excited? Keith: Oh my god. (Justin is naked and Eric starts stripping as well) Eric: No peeking, bro. Keith: You’re just as bad as your brother…I’m out of here… Justin: Whatever, you ready?! Eric: Last one outside has to kiss Keith! (They both run outside and Keith fights back tears as he goes out the back door) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle is at Sophie’s house) Sophie: That sucks she’s making you get rid of the dress. Can you be that surprised though? It was pretty slutty. Danielle: I know. I just did it to piss her off…and I think I might know something that would piss her off even more. Sophie: Oh god, what is it? Danielle: Check out these photos. (Danielle shows her the racy photos she took) Sophie: Girl, these are like hot! Danielle: I know…and now they’re going to be on Facebook. Sophie: You sure? Get ready for thirty gross guys who are going to act like pigs about them. Danielle: That’s fine… Sophie: And what is Brad going to think? Danielle: I doubt he’ll care…he’ll probably like them. Sophie: If you’re sure… Danielle: Upload…done. No going back now… Main Plot: Trey (Trey sees Tim pull in the driveway and runs down the stairs) Mrs. Nitt: You’re not going anywhere. Trey: Watch me. (Trey runs out the door and his parents follow him) Tim: Quick, get in! (Trey’s dad tackles him and forces him into his car) Tim: Oh god… Mr. Nitt: Off to the hospital! Trey: Get off of me!! (Trey’s dad drives away with Trey and Mrs. Nitt glares at Tim) Mrs. Nitt: Leave! Tim: Oh…okay. (Tim rushes into his car and drives away) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle is at the mall wearing her goth look) Brad: What the hell? Danielle: You like? Brad: You look like Satan’s spawn, no offense. Danielle: Uh, offense taken. I thought you would like it…it’s sexier and stuff. Brad: This is just going to make guys think you’re a whore and you’re easy. Danielle: A low cut dress and makeup? Brad: Yeah…and you’re my girl…no one else’s. Danielle: You think you own me? Brad: That’s not what I meant- Danielle: Whatever, Brad. Brad: Do what you want, but don’t expect me to support this fashion change. (Brad walks away and Danielle looks mad) Sub Plot: Eric (Eric and Justin are streaking down the road) Eric: I feel alive! Justin: I feel breezy! (A cop car passes by) Justin: Shit! Eric: What do we do? Run for it? Justin: No…I got this. Officer: Get in the car. You know streaking is against the county law, correct. Justin: We got jumped! They took our clothes, it was awful! Officer: Yeah…get in the car. Eric: Nice one. (They get in the car) Main Plot: Trey (Trey is sitting in a room with his therapist, Jen) Trey: Can I leave? Jen: Your parents sent you to this facility for a reason. What is it? Trey: Because they don’t accept me being transgender. Jen: That’s their opinion. Trey: Yeah. Jen: But as your parents, their opinion rules over yours. Trey: Not if their opinion hurts me. Jen: Why did you decide to be a guy? Trey: Because I am one. Jen: Let’s talk realistically. Trey: That was realistic! Jen: Hm… (Jen gives him a mean glare and writes something in her notepad) Trey: Listen, I don’t belong here. Jen: I’m looking at your school record. So far this year you got into two altercations with a boy and threw a chair into a door. Is this correct? Trey: Yes… Jen: When did you turn into a boy? Trey: I think the beginning of November. Jen: Well just by looking at your record, no strange behavior has occurred before you changed genders. After; however, you have elicited some quite scary behavior. Trey: That’s because people like you won’t let me make my own decisions. Jen: I’m just doing what’s best for you. Trey: You don’t know me! Jen: Then tell me about yourself. Trey: Oh my god! Just let me out of here! Jen: You could be staying here for a long time if you keep showing this abnormal and irrational behavior. Trey: You have got to be kidding me… Sub Plot: Eric (Eric and Justin are clothes again in the back of the police car) Officer: Here’s your home, correct? Eric: You’re just letting us go? Officer: No. Eric: What? Officer: You’re a minor and he is an adult. Everything you do under his watch is on him. I’m taking him down to the station. Justin: What! Officer: Not a word, sir. Now kid, get lost and don’t let me catch you doing any of this again. Justin: You little bitch! This isn’t fair! Officer: Sir, if I can remember correctly, when I asked if you gave this kid permission to streak, you said yes. Justin: So! Officer: So kid, be good and for you, you’re in for a rough night. (The car drives away and Eric looks relieved) Eric: Oh my god! This is crazy… Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle is crying as she walks back into her house) Mrs. Hooper: Your dinner is ready. You look a mess. Danielle: Me and Brad had a fight. Mrs. Hooper: You’re wearing those clothes and makeup again! Did he not like them? Danielle: No… Mrs. Hooper: Obviously. I warned you. Danielle: Can you not see I’m upset! Console me! Mrs. Hooper: I gave you my guidance and you blew me off as usual. Now you’re facing the consequences. I was a teenage girl once, Danielle, I know what it’s like. Until you learn that maybe I know more than you, you’re going to keep on making these dumb decisions. Danielle: I can’t believe you! Mrs. Hooper: Oh, by the way, you’re grounded. (Danielle looks shocked and stomps up the stairs) Danielle: I hate life!! Main Plot: Trey (Trey wakes up wearing a hospital gown and still in the mental ward) Tim: Wake up sleepy head! Trey: Tim? What are you doing here? Tim: I thought might as well check myself in as well. Trey: What? Tim: Just kidding! Your doctor said you could leave and your mom called me to pick you up. She said you’d be much happier to wake up to me. Of course, with my chiseled features and defined pecs and all. (Tim flexes and Trey gets out of bed) Trey: You are such a dork. Tim: I’m glad you were only in one night, bro. Trey: Me too, this place freaks me out. Hey, did my mom say I had to come directly home? Tim: No, why? Trey: I have an idea… Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle is sitting in the mall with Alicia) Alicia: It’s crazy how this whole new look thing blew up in your face like it did. Danielle: Tell me about it, sister. I just need to talk things over with Brad and then everything will be back to normal…hopefully. Alicia: Here comes your man. I’m off to get coffee. (Alicia leaves and Brad takes her seat) Brad: I see your death metal look is gone. Danielle: I’m so over that. I’m sorry… Brad: No, I am. I should have supported your look, no matter how many nightmares it would have given me. Danielle: Oh shut up. Brad: I got you this… (Brad takes out a ring) Danielle: Oh my god…it’s gorgeous! Brad: This ring symbolizes how close we are. It’s like a promise ring. Danielle: A promise for what? Brad: We won’t ever cheat or try to hurt one another. I want us to be forever. Danielle: Me too…this is good, what we have. Finally something good…and stable. Brad: Stable is good. Danielle: You bet it is. (They kiss) Danielle: This semester is ours to win, babe. Brad: Then let’s do it. (He takes her hand and she takes it, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walk away) Sub Plot: Eric (Keith is outside mowing the lawn and Eric walks up to him) Keith: Oh hey it’s the town’s latest criminal! Eric: Keith please, I came to apologize. Keith: Why? I’m fine, you’re fine, everything is fine. Eric: No it’s not. The way I treated you last night… Keith: You were drunk…you kinda had an excuse. But not really. Eric: I knew you weren’t into drinking or whatever but I went and did it anyway. Keith: I guess you can’t keep a good party animal sober. Eric: Friends? Keith: I guess, but you owe me. Eric: Owe you what? Keith: A hangout where we actually stay sober. Eric: I can promise that. And no more parties together. Keith: I can definitely agree to that. Eric: Then this year should be a good one, bro. Keith: I don’t see why not. (They high five and Keith blushes) Main Plot: Trey (Trey, Tim, Lia, Jeremy, and Ken are hanging out) Tim: Why did you want a guy’s day anyway? Trey: All those hard questions from Doctor Bitch made me feel kinda like a girl again. I need to be around some testosterone to be normal again. Ken: I got plenty of that. Jeremy: Step aside virgin, I got more. Ken: Is that a challenge? Trey: Last semester guys. Liam: Not for me. Jeremy: Liam’s still in his toddler days. Liam: Uh, no. Tim: Feeling better bro? Trey: Definitely. Jeremy: Your parents and those crazy people at the mental ward might not accept you, but we do. Ken: You’re like one of the guys. Trey: Cuz I am one of the guys… Ken: True… Trey: I have a good feeling about this semester. One more month and I can move out of my crazy parent’s chokehold, move somewhere nice and start new. Tim: Kinda scary to think about… Jeremy: We still have time to figure it all out. Trey: I might never have enough time… NEXT WEEK LET Trey: This night is going to be amazing, gentlemen. THE Julia: You’re so fucking obsessed with your stupid money! PARTY Olivia: I’ll have fun being alone…again… BEGIN Liam: I took control... AND Olivia: Just because I ran away doesn’t mean I’m some kind of criminal with a loose cannon! THE Jamie: You’re being selfish again! SHIT Liam: YOU’RE WRONG! GO Tim: Something is up with his dad… DOWN Olivia: Are you fucking kidding, this was an accident!! (Liam pushes over Tim) Jamie: She’s stupid when she’s drunk. Trey: She’s stupid period... NEW EPISODE SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts